


Cephalopoda Love

by EclipseStoryWritter, kendoe555, xX_Wairwolf44_Xx



Series: Entangled in Love [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Glitter will be the end of us, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Insert other AUs here, Kinda, Nightmare Sans/Errortale sans, Not sure I’d call them ocs, Other, Pretty sure there’s gonna be smut later, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), SI-OC, Self Insert, Undertale fans go to undertale, What are we even doing, everyone is dead inside, i’m telling you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoe555/pseuds/kendoe555, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx
Summary: The world of the Creators world is coming to an End!Glitter Apocalypse?No one expected that!Well... No one but Eclipse that is...When two Creators eventually fall victim to the Glitter they are surprised to wake up in the bodies of the Sans characters they were most alike back when they were human!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Entangled in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038550
Comments: 48
Kudos: 60





	1. The End... By Glitter Aliens!?

**Eclipse’s POV.**

It was here. The Glitterpocalypse.

I knew glitter was never to be trusted!

If only anyone believed me...

Now people and animals alike are being possessed by the Glitter Aliens. And nothing can stop it.

Organic bodies can't handle being taken over for long. And within a year of being possessed, their bodies disintegrate into more glitter.

Adults were the first to go. The Glitter aliens were smart like that.

Soon there was no more electricity, or clean water that was easy to come by.

Transportation became virtually nonexistent, as planes and cars crashed. And buildings set on fire.

I was almost completely alone in this apocalyptic world.

Almost.....

There was still one person left.

A friend I had made while writing fanfiction.

And we planned to meet up, at least once, before our inevitable demise by Glitter.

The journey was hazardous, but I had made it. 

A Library.

That's where we decided to meet.

And that's where we decided we would face our end together.

And I had made it.  
  


**Wolfie’s POV**

It's really the end isn't it? I'm surprised, I never thought I'd lived the end of the human race.

I stood in my room the house was empty besides me and my dog Cooper.

I looked into the mirror, 5,4 foot tall girl stared back. Her hair was short, curly and messy.

Without electricity I couldn't really use my straight iron now could I?

I wore an old faded Beatles t-shirt under my blue Sans hoodie, black sports shorts, mismatched socks, and my newest pair of tennis shoes.

'Even after all of this' I thought 'it's still you.' Pfft! I'm such a nerd.

Putting on my red glasses I started to prepare. I filled one bag with canned food and leftover cookies my mother made.

Another bag with a change of clothes, blankets, and two stuffed animals I've had since I was little. The next bag I filled with dog food, or what was left of it, and any other Basic dog care products for Cooper. I filled my personal bag with a Sketchbook, and pencils, and colored pencils, my Copic markers, and of course a manga or two, I couldn't have myself getting bored now could I.

Putting all the bags in the car I loaded Cooper comfortably in the backseat before heading on my way.

I was off to see a friend.

Now that may be an odd thing to say when the world is coming to an end, but she's the only other person I know who is still alive. I had met her over Discord we bonded over Undertale and the Multiverse, and even wrote fanfiction together.

It's sad to see it all come to an end.

We're meeting at a library. I did tell her I wanted to die surrounded by books after all.

There's no escaping the glitter apocalypse. It's an inescapable death.

It took me an hour, but I finally made it to the library.

**Eclipse’s POV.**

I admit, I looked like a wreck. My normally white skin was caked in dirt, my long red hair was a tangled mess that I couldn't be bothered to brush. And my once Fluffy pajamas that I was to lazy to change out of weren't so fluffy anymore.

But was I worried about making a bad first impression to my friend as I entered the deserted library?

Nope! 

She knew how lazy I was. And I was just glad I was able to get a bottle of ketchup to snack from.

I didn't really want hunger to be one of the reasons I died.... and Ketchup was too good to pass up!

My friend may be right about me being a Sans....

Oh! Look! A bean bag in the reading area! That looks like a nice place to nap while I wait for my friend to arrive! 

So I went and laid down on the comfortable bean bag. And took a nap.

**Wolfie’s POV.**

Finally arriving in the library I couldn't help it sigh relief.

Saying that there past week or two have been stressful is an understatement. Being alone was not helping that's for sure.

I put Cooper on a leash and grabbed one or two bags, having parked the car right at the entrance, quite literally.

Just entering the library, seeing all the books oh, I could just feel myself relax.

I love the library.

I decided not to call out for my friend. It was just too quiet even before all of this I hated making very much noise I just felt too exposed.

Looking around I could see my friend sleeping on one the bean bags in the sitting area holding a bottle of ketchup.

Why am I not surprised.

**Third person POV.**

Wolfie set down her bags and wrapped Cooper's leash around a nearby chair. She poked Eclipse's cheek.

Eclipse feeling someone poke her cheek, wakes up. She was never a heavy sleeper... and the Glitter aliens only made it worse. So she woke up immediately and backed away from whatever poked her. “Ahh! Who?! What?!”

Wolfie laughed at Eclipse’s reaction. "pfft Haha. Chill it's just Wolfie."

Eclipse blinks and clams down. Before narrowing her eyes in suspension. “Just to make sure you are who you say you are.... which Undertale AU Sans have I always gotten when I take the test?”

Wolfie rolls her eyes. "Ink obviously. I don't think any other Sans is as scatterbrained as you." She Crosses her arms. "But if you were going to test me then I'm going to test you. What Sans did I always get?"

Eclipse relaxes seeing as it was indeed Wolfie. “Nightmare.”

"Corect!" Wolfie holds her hand out for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Eclipse."

Eclipse takes her hand. “You to Wolfie! I always wanted to meet you and- WAIT! Did you call me scatterbrained?! I didn't think I was like that THAT much!”

Wolfie snorts. "You literally just realized I called you scatterbrained. You're not really helping your case."

Eclipse being the scatterbrained person she denies she is replied confused. “I had a case? Where?! Maybe I had some more comfortable pjs in it!”

Wolfie rolls eyes again but with an amused smile. " I did bring extra clothes."

“Well.... We are about the same height... Wait! Why do I need extra clothes again?”

Wolfie became confused. "More comfortable PJs? I have some long fluffy pajama pants and and a soft t-shirt."

“But I like my Pjs.... They are purple and comfy! Why would I need yours?”

Wolfie now realizing what happened gives Eclipse her best a deadpan expression. "Want to read some manga?"

“Sure! What do you have?”

“The Devil is a part-timer, the complete Chi's Sweet Home, and Kingdom Hearts."

Eclipse became excited. “Oh! I like the Devil is a Part-timer! I've watched the anime, but I never got the chance to read the manga…”

“The anime is so good! I have books 1- 14."

“That sounds good to me! Oh! I have an extra bottle of ketchup. Want it?”

"Nah I got myself some Doritos and a dr. Pepper. Let's binge read shall we?"

Eclipse nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me! I say we have about three hours or so until the glitter finds us. They'll be relentless in getting us... seeing as we are the only living beings left....”

"Heh...ya.... Might as well enjoy our last few hours!"

“Agreed.” Eclipse takes a drink of her ketchup. And settles down on her bean bag. “Then gets started reading!”

Wolfie indulges in her snacks while reading.

Eclipse, being a fast reader, had read everything within one hour. She didn't feel like napping anymore. And she had drunk all her ketchup.

She lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

“....I'm bored....”

Wolfy not looking up from her book. "hmm.. I brought a Sketchbook and notebook." She hums in delight while munching on delicious Doritos.

Eclipse immediately sits up. “Sketchbook?!”

"Ya, it's not completely empty but I also have mechanical pencils, colored pencils, and Copic markers if you want to mess around with it." She lays against the bookshelf still reading.

“It'll do!” Eclipse then darts over to retrieve the art supplies. She soon starts doodling on an empty page.

Wolfy smiles warmly at Eclipse's before going back to reading.

Eclipse continued her sketching when she decided to speak her thoughts out loud. “You, know it's sad....”

"What is?" Wolfie replied still not looking up at Eclipse.

“I never got to finish any of my Undertale fics... Does that mean that if they were actually real they will get destroyed because of being unfinished? Or will their lives continue on without needing me...?”

Wolfy lowers the book to her lap with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmm, I... Guess it depends on which Multiverse your universes are in. Most of mine I made so that they could continue without me or at least exist.....and besides Ink is supposed to protect them and finish them right? That's his job."

Eclipse continues her sketch thoughtfully. “True... And I did make sure that Ink would at least exist for each multiverse... But that would mean they probably never needed me beyond first creating them.... I don't like the idea of not being needed....”

Wolfie’s expression turned slightly irritated. She leaded over to Eclipse. "Stop talking like that, just because something can continue to exist without you does not mean they don't need you. Sure supporting another universe's existence is great and all I guess, but you gave them being, and reality, an existence at all, and for that I can imagine them being forever grateful."

Eclipse blushes and smiles a bit. “Yeah... You're right. Even if they won't ever know of my existence... Well most of them.... I at least was able to make them untrustworthy of Glitter?”

Wolfie chuckles. A small smile on her face. "Heh, ya." she pauses for a few moments. "You know I really love them all. My... characters I mean."

Eclipse smiles happily. “And I love all our characters! The ones you made and the ones I made! They are all pieces of art!”

"They really are. I almost kind of felt like they were my kids. Is that weird?"

“Nope! You're just meant to be a mom figure! I bet if you really were Nightmare you would treat your gang as your kids!”

Wolfie blushes and hides her face behind her book. "That is absurd."

Eclipse ignores Wolfies comment. “And speaking of art... I finished my sketch! See?!” She shows Wolfie the picture. It was a drawing of three Skeletons. Nightmare on the left, Ink on the right and Error glitching out in the middle. Both Ink and Nightmare were kissing one of Error's cheeks each.

Wolfie’s eyes widen and her blush grows slightly. "It's PERFECT!" Her eyes would totally be Stars if possible.

“I know! I figured that-” she was interrupted by a loud CRACK coming from the window. 

The window was covered in glitter, and the pressure was causing the window to crack and break.

Eclipse Smiled sadly at the sight. “looks like this is it…”

Wolfie quickly grabs her dr. Pepper and chugs it. "Okay now I'm ready to die. May our death be Swift and painless." The last bit she says with our hands together in a Praying gesture.

Eclipse goes over to Wolfie and hugs her. Not letting go she speaks. “I hope to meet again in our next lives my friend... and that we both live good next lives....”

Wolfie hugs Eclipse back. Her smile is soft but sad. "I hope so to. I'm gonna miss you." She pets Cooper who had joined the small hug pile.

Eclipse didn't get a chance to respond as with another loud CRACK, the window shattered. Glitter poured in and quickly filled the room.

Soon they knew no more.


	2. The Abandoned Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter may provide some Triggering content! Read at your own risk.

**Eclipse/Ink’s POV.**

I woke up to a world of black and white. My movements felt a bit sketchy… like I was fighting against an unknown force that was holding my body in place.

It smoothed out over time. 

And my surroundings became clearer to me as well.

It may have had no color, and the people around me didn’t look complete, but it was clearly Snowdin.

Large trees in the background, Sans sentry station…. Even the town itself looked well drawn out, if missing color. 

I could clearly tell that I was in Snowdin.

I could also clearly tell I was a Sans. 

Now that I could see the world forming around me I looked around. The monsters around me looked like sketches, incomplete ones at that. 

But I watched as a skeleton slowly formed next to me.

It was Papyrus! I just knew it!

Excited I looked to the sky only to freeze in shock.

There was some sort of giant leaning over the world. He was colorful too!

I watched as he took a pencil and brought it down on my soon to be brother. Forming Paps body and armor before moving on to his head. 

I watched as the person tired… and tired… and tried again to get Paps face right.

I could do nothing as he got frustrated and left.

I screamed and pleaded!

Anything I could think of to let him know I was here! I was ALIVE! Us sketches had Lives! We wanted our story to solidify!

But he didn’t return.

He threw us away.

And made no effort to come back and finish what he had started to draw on the paper.

The other sketched monsters withdrew into themselves.

None of them had been completed enough to gain a SOUL of their own.

They were emotionless.

I didn’t want to believe we were abandoned.

Not after the world had so much to it already.

I then tried everything I could to make this blank world better.

I told jokes to every monster I saw.

**There was no laughter.**

I made everyone brownies!

**No one even tried them.**

I would even spend HOURS just talking to Papyrus.

**He would stare at me blankly.**

It struck me then, that I was alone.

I knew what it was like, thanks to my past life, to have the company of other living EMOTIONAL beings.

I knew what it was like to share laughter, and sadness, anger and fear.

And to no longer have anyone to share these emotions with was awful. 

I… I didn’t want to be alone!

I desperately called out for help!

But nobody came.

Again…

And _again_ …

And **again** ….

Nobody ever came…..

I grew to hate how the other sketches couldn’t share my emotions. Couldn’t express or accept love.

No one ever showed any love to me even though I gave them all my devotion…

My memories of my past life where I WAS loved and cared for started to fade away.

I began to grow _**iNsAnE**_ from the loneliness. 

Distantly, I could hear my memories of love and care reach out to me.

**My screams of loneliness blocked them out.**

I hated being alone.

I don’t want to be forgotten….

Unneeded…..

Unwanted….

_**Unloved**_ ….

I tried to end it all.

And I ripped apart my very _**SOUL**_. 


	3. I am...Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie wakes up as a skeleton. 
> 
> *panic!*
> 
> *realize I'm in Dreamtale*
> 
> *...*
> 
> *more panic!*

The moment I could feel again I shot up my arms wrapping around me tightly. I could still feel it. The feeling of my body disintegrating, going numb, unable to move or feel anything besides literally falling apart. The feeling haunted me.

I could feel tears well up in my eye. I didn’t even try to hold back a sob at the realization that my world was gon, Everything I knew is gone, my home, my family, my future, everything!

I wasn’t expecting the feeling of a hand rubbing my back soothingly me nor the gentle voice telling me it’s ok. Thanks to the voice I was able to slow my breathing. Taking deep slow breathes, I finally turned to look at this kind stranger. The moment I did I felt my heart stop. There was no way this could be happening. It just isn’t possible. The face of Dream stared back at me. Like the real Dream...from Dreamtale…...and he was smiling at me.

“Are you ok brother? Wait no that’s a dumb question of course not.” He continued to mumble to himself, but I wasn’t really listening.

Brother?

…

...what?

I looked down at my hand and just stared at them. It took me several minutes to realize what I was looking at. Bone. My hands were made of bone. I shook as I moved one of those hands to lift my sleeve. More bone.

Just to make sure I wasn't seeing things I lifted my shirt and stared at my spine. Waving my hand in the empty space that should really be empty.

I said in disbelief “I’m a skeleton.”

That seemed to snap Dream out of his thoughts because he replied with “Ya, I am too! Isn’t that cool?” I nodded like an idiot, my now nonexistent brain not yet finished processing the situation.

“Umm..your name is Dream, right?” holly shit I sound like a nimrod right now.

“Yup and your name is Nightmare!” He then hugged me, rubbing his cheek against mine affectionately.

Oh, my goth my name is Nightmare. Like the Nightmare!?!? Dreams Twin brother!?!? The one who eats the negative apples?!?! The future king of negativity?!?! Ya well, apparently that’s me. I know I’m in shock and that pushing it aside is not a very good idea, but I’m in Dreamtale right now. My mental crisis can wait.

I stood on shaky legs and looked around. Dream and I had been sitting right under the tree. We were surrounded by a lush forest that oddly enough stayed several meters away from our position.

The tree was on top of a large hill that overlooked a valley and while the view was pretty, it’s the tree of feelings that really caught my eye.

Saying it was beautiful felt wrong. There were simply now words for the grand plant before me. The tree was huge, maybe not as tall as a redwood, but still! Its branches were long and wide, they were obviously strong enough to hold immense weight. The leaves were perfectly shaped not a single one out of place and the apples both shined in their oun way.

The positive apples shined like gold, reflecting the sunlight and appearing to almost glow. The Negative apples were just as beautiful.

They were black, but they sparkled and shined like a night sky full of stars. All I could say was “Wow.”

You know what I think now is the perfect time to panic.


	4. The Third Creator?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a third Creator at the End of the World...

**Ken’s POV.**

  
  


Glitter.

That was the end of (probably) all of humanity.

Who would’ve guessed?

...Actually- Eclipse sorta did…

Well, I suppose it was a great thing to fill the last square of my 2020 bingo card with at least… I had no one to show it to though. The glitter had gotten to them by then.

‘‘Meow.’’

I jolt out of my thoughts, looking down at the source of the sound.

‘‘I’m sorry Winky… you’re probably cold…’’

I carefully pull off my scarf and wrap it around my cat lovingly, picking up the kitty burrito and hugging it to my chest, not even grimacing at the grime it was covered in. I was no better- my once short, blue hair had grown out and become practically black with dirt, my shirt was hanging off of my body- stretched out after so long of wearing it, and I didn’t even bother wearing pants anymore. It was a miracle my glasses haven’t broken yet.

Honestly, my scarf was the cleanest thing I had… it still held its rich blue color, and the yarn was only slightly frayed. I had made it for my little brother, originally- but he just laughed and told me to keep it, considering I was ‘‘practically Error.’’

He’d joke about that a lot, now that I think about it… honestly the only traits I share with that particular Sans is the crocheting, not liking to be touched much, bad eyesight, knowledge of coding, being anti-social… okay he might’ve had a point… I wasn’t murdery though!

***Bang!***

‘‘…’’

The glitter.

‘‘...I’m sorry Winky,’’ I say again, pulling the clueless cat closer, ‘‘I wish I could’ve done more to help you… and everyone else.’’

I wish I could’ve seen my friends… I knew they were meeting up… but I was too far away to have been able to make it.

As the glitter finally breaks through the walls, I curl up protectively around Winky- a tear slipping out of my eye as the glitter consumes everything.

And I was alone.


	5. Not Quite Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken’s already been Sans for a bit when this happens... and it looks like (s)he’s skipping the Geno step...

‘‘SANS!’’

I jerk up, eyesocket likely glowing blue in my panic, looking around frantically.

‘‘It’s Okay Brother, I’ve Got You.’’

My body shakes as I cling to Papyrus, slowly starting to calm down.

_ ‘of course I had to dream about  _ **_that_ ** _ again…’ _

This was my life now. Nightmares about the time(s) I’ve died whenever I try to sleep, and being a fucking fictional character.

‘‘Sans?’’

I jump slightly, glancing up at my brother.

‘‘yeah?’’

‘‘Are You Okay?’’

I can’t help but release a shaky laugh.

‘‘i- i’ll be fine.’’

Papyrus frowns at me, but before he can start speaking again, I pull away- getting up and pulling on the classic Sans attire, but with the addition of a royal blue scarf.

‘‘hey, i uh, told geno that i’d visit him again today…’’ I trail off.

My little bro sighs, probably in exasperation, if I were to guess. 

‘‘That Is... Fine, But We  _ Will _ Talk About This When You Get Home.’’

I salute to Pap, before turning and walking into a shortcut to the SAVE screen.

‘‘heya geno.’’

Said skeleton yelps, jumping up from his spot on the patch of grass- turning and glaring at me.

‘‘really, pacifist?’’

‘‘yyyyyup.’’ Popping the ‘p’, I walk up to Geno, who was holding a white, glitchy thing- not unlike the one currently covering his melted eyesocket.

‘‘what’s that?’’

‘‘i’m… not sure, to be honest.’’

I grin.

‘‘can i… touch it?’’

My arm was already inching closer.

‘‘wait don’t-!’’

My phalange brushes against the surface, and everything disappears.

Then,  _ pain _ .


	6. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Ink POV! YAY!

**Ink’s POV**

I opened my eye sockets to a white void. 

There was nothing.

And I had nothing.

No clothes to cover the black scars over my naturally white rib cage.

No memories of who or what I was. Or even how I got here.

I had no SOUL, or emotions at all. 

I laid there, mind blank and body emotionless. 

I had no purpose. 

And I wasn’t even curious to know about anything that I didn’t know about. 

I just laid there.

Waiting.

And waiting...

And Waiting….

I did nothing as time went on. Not that I knew if time even existed. And if it did well good for it I guess.

It’s not like it matters….

Nothing did….

Just like I felt nothing.

Only apathy towards everything. 

Then there was a drop of paint.

One so large I was covered in it! 

I seeped into my open cavities in my skull, and the force of the drop made me crash into the ground.

Then could _FEEL_ ….

Happiness, sadness, rage, disgust, curiosity, fear and lust.

I felt them all with each new color added!

It was _**OVERWHELMING!**_

So many emotions! So many things I didn’t know about! 

With feelings, I could make stuff!

I could make butterflies, that fluttered around me and practically sparkled.

I was able to make myself some clothes, a t-shirt and shorts. My personal favorite being a large brown scarf. 

Every once in a while I was flooded with a new wave of color. I took the opportunity to create something new!

At one point I even created a large paint brush I named Broomie! 

At the time I wanted to try and make something bigger, without having to fill it in with the small regular sized paintbrush I had.

The paint that had pooled around me heard my wishes and formed a large beautiful paint brush that was about the same height as me! 

I knew instantly that this paintbrush was something special. As I looked at the paintbrush in happiness. 

“Hello beautiful… Ready to create stuff with me?”

I was pleasantly surprised when the paintbrush responded.

_“Darn right I am!”_

“You can talk!”

_“Yep! I am amazing like that!”_

“You need a name….. I know How about Broomie!”

_“Sounds good to me, partner! What’s your name?”_

A name…? Did I even have one…?

I…. I couldn’t remember.

“I don’t know…..”

_“Then I’ll give you a name! It’s only fair since you gave me one!”_

“I’d Love that!” 

_“How about…. Ink?”_

“I like it! But… Why?”

_“You have an ink stain on ya face. It just makes sense.”_

I thought about it for a moment. Then nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me! Come on! Let's create stuff!"

I've been with Broomie ever since.

Together we made landscapes.

Some places had purple grass and orange skies, while we designed others to have rainbow waterfalls and floating islands.

We would paint ANY blank space we came across.

Things weren’t all fun and games however.

I found that when the paints faded… so did my emotions.

And the paints would fade fast.

I didn’t like not having any emotions…

Without them I had no personality… no life…

So I came up with a solution.

I would capture the paints in vials and store them for later use. So I could have emotions whenever I needed to.

With colors now under my control I found that I could create more!

So I created a log cabin for myself and Broomie.

I tried to make it out of bread at first….. That didn’t end well.

And I learned that milk WAS NOT the same as glue.

But I found myself enjoying life.

And Honestly… I don’t know what else could be out there…. Beyond the blank vastness around my little paradise.

But with Brommie by my side and vials filled with colors, I’m sure to find out!


	7. Memories and Nuzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new transition hasn't been easy. 
> 
> So this chapter has memories
> 
> and a new friend.

The lights are all off in the house. The only light emanating from the open doorway. Mom sat in the old red rocking chair with little roosters sewn into the fabric that has always been in our living room. She was bending down to tie her shoes and showing me how.

“Ok so, you cross the two laces here and then make a bunny ears with the other-” I tried to follow her movements, but my fingers kept slipping and it just wouldn’t work! I huffed in frustration, letting the laces go and crossing my arms. “It’s too hard!”

Mom giggled at my antics and after tying her own shoes she grabbed my hands, she then started going through the motions again, but this time she was my guide.

….

….I really miss my Mom.

I feel lost. Sitting under the tree of feelings, I tied the long grass together as I would shoelaces. Just how Mom taught me. Dream was running down the hill, just barely avoiding a tumble as he tripped over his own feet.

I chucked, he was cute, childish, and somehow refreshing. He would ramble on and on about the most random of things. From dandelions to the cool breeze, but I guess it makes sense his mind is only a child. We look to be about eleven or twelve, or at least Dream does.

There is a creek only a short walk away from the tree, that I used to look at myself and….passive Nightmare looked back. It’s really quite odd….to know a fictional character’s face in your own reflection. Mabey with time I will see this face as my own. Time is funny like that.

The creek reminds me of a time my family and I went hiking. My younger sister slipped on a rock and fell in. She was so mad that Mom made her finish the rest of the hike saying that

“It’s your own fault and now you will deal with the consequences.”

In the end, we all jumped across the river to a large rock on the other side and had a picnic. It was really nice, ower first of many hikes to come.

Now I replace my hikes with a quiet walk through the forest every now and again. The forest is beautiful and full of odd creatures. Many that I have never seen before such as a turtle that can change its shell’s texture and color to look like all sorts of rocks and these small feathered lizards that look like small dragons.

A white one likes to follow me around or sit on my shoulder and watch Dream play. I think I should give it a name.

Dream tripped stumbled and this time he did in fact fall on his face...and now…...he’s tumbling down the hill!

Quickly standing from my resting place, I ran after him.

“Dream!” I called, not entirely sure what that would do, but hay I’m trying. When I got close enough to grab him and hopefully stop him, he decided to grab me instead and of course, I fell over with him, and we both dumbbells the rest of the way down the hill.

“That was AWESOME!” Dream shouted with his arms in the air. This… awesome would not be the word I would use to describe **_this_**. My only pair of clothes were covered in dirt and grass and SOMEHOW I now have a headache. Why Dream, _**why**_.

“Come one! Let’s do it again!” and he was already running up the hill. I shook my skull, making no move to indicate o get up. I think it was safe to say I wasn’t moving anytime soon.

The scurry of little feet got my attention and I turn my skull to see my small lizard friend giving me a sympathetic look.

“What am I going to do with him?” I groaned. The lizard answered by nuzzling my nasal bridge. I miss cuddles. “Ya, I don’t know either.”

I sighed, sitting up just enough to prop myself up only my arms “I need to call you something.”

The lizard only looked at me expectantly. “You want me to pick a name?” They nodded their head.

“Cool cause I already have a good name in mind.” I sat up completely and held my hand out for them. They crawl on happily.

“What do you think about Opal, because your feathers shine like a white opal.” They nodded excitedly and ran circles in my hand.

“I’m guessing you like it then?” the newly named Opal jumped to my shoulder and started to nuzzle me again.

“Ok, then Opal it is.” I stood and brushed myself off before heading for the tree where my new brother was bouncing excitedly.


	8. Anti-void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anti-void does things to people...

Everything was white.

…

I couldn’t tell the floor from the ceiling.

…

I tried to teleport out.

It didn’t work.

I don’t know why I thought it might.

…

_Are there any walls here?_

...

I started walking to find out.

I walked.

And walked.

_And walked._

...

I eventually got tired of walking.

So I slept.

And slept.

**And slept.**

…

Sleeping eventually got boring.

And then I talked.

Yelled.

Screamed.

_And kept screaming._

And I screamed and screamed.

…

Someone would hear, right?

…

Someone would help?

…

***But nobody came.**

…

And the screams... started **_screaming back._ **

…

As if the silence wasn’t loud enough…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Where did my universe go...?

…

Look at them.

Happy.

With their friends.

Family.

...

...

Why...

…

W̷͇̰͐̏̅̓͌̚͘͝h̴̨̡̛͖̠͇͚̩̩͎̾̾̆̇́ͅy̶̢̢̢̥̬̰̭̳͒̿̈̾͒̂̾̔͂͂̌̋̀̎̊̚ ̶̢̹̫̩̰̦̲͎͉̜̙͛͌͌̒͜͝d̴͖͕̬͂̃̎̿͂̈o̵͈̙̲̒̀̕ ̷̝̥̪̰͚͙̻͚͂̃͐͆̔̀̈́̀̕͜͜t̷̨͔̗̯̤͉͙̜̟͇̫̳͘ḩ̵̛̻̱̫̰̠̐̽̊ḛ̷̢̈́̒y̶̧͔͇̟̬͉̰̲̘̭̲͚͙̖͈͚̋͑͐̄̌͛̄̄̍͛̅̔̚͠͠ ̸̢̰̞̠̳̺͖̝̰̥̝͚͙̣̭̑̋̑̓̇̒͐͆̓̿͒̕͜͜͝g̶̨̨̢̩͙͉̥̰͎͎͉͉̬͉̘͙̐̐̓̓̋̍̌́̀̚͘ẹ̴̢̯͎̮̣̭̪͇̱͗͛̐͑͆͐̉͐́̈͝͝͠t̶̙́̎ ̶̧̡̡̜̳͕̟̘͚̗̳͚̼̞̭̎̔̅̆̉͆̉̄̋͗̈́̓͘͝͝ư̸̜̖͈̭̜͎̤̳̔̈́̃̑̑̐͋͛͑͐n̴̡̤͕̟͓͎̱͔̱͕͑͐̍͜͜ͅi̵̧̡͔̘͇̗͓͕̥̬̣̟͇͖͂̓̚v̸̥̝̗͒͊ȩ̴̡̙̭̖̻̹͓̫͈̖̼̹̖̈́͐͋̐̅̌͑̇͜ͅṟ̴͍͓͔̟̼̻́̈́͑̊̾̌̓͂͛̄̅̀͜͝͝͝͠s̸̼̰̥̝̱̲̜̳̦̫̳̗͖̙͙̆̇̿̈́̉͌͌̀ͅȅ̶̢̛̲̹̪̣̦̪͇̤̺̲͂́̾̋̐̅͒͘͠s̵̢̛̹̫͕͕̘̿͗̕͝ͅ ̷̡̯̼̟͔͇̼͛͂̎ẇ̷̫̳̘̻͑̽͂h̷̡͔̱͇̅̓̈́̇́̊͝͠i̴͉̦̥̩̺͓̦̤̹̰̹̝̲̘̣̟͆̓̽͑̓̎̃͗͂̅̍͒l̴̛̟͖̜͖̹͉̱̯̫͚̟̔̽̇̎́̿̈̚̕e̸̺͇̼̝͚͒̈́́̽͋͘͠ ̴̱̼̲̺͙̩̞͆̌̈́͊́̃̍̇̃̌̍̈́̄̑͘̚Ḯ̴̭̯̜̗̩̳̼͔͉͎̙̲̬̇́’̷̢̢͚̙̭̖̫̯̖̪̭̘̥͈̓͆̏͌̓͐̍͜͠m̶͇̘̘͖̫͍̹̬̜̭̻̺̦̲̺̽́̾͌̅̔̆̓͠ ̵̢̢̨̡̢̣͈͉̩̣̗̰͌̄̿̾͐͐l̸͕͔̼̲̙̣̝̟͕̩̰̜̦̻̤͒͆́̆̊̓̃̇͐͛̕͝ͅë̷̡̦̩̀̆̓̅́͒͊͜f̷̧̱̜̯̠̖͙̫̗̱̦̞̟͓̞̋̈́͋̂̂̽̈́̿͛̓͝͝ţ̸̰̹̞̙̘̙̼̼̪̲̮͓̤̹̘͌̀͘ͅ ̷̨̢̫̱̼̰̝̝̹͖̈̍͐́̈́͆̐̀̉͋͛̒͂̎́t̸̢̪̻̯͍̬̯̦͌͗ǫ̶̨̢͙̝̟̥̞̰̣͎̜̟͊̉̉̌̐̃͆͜͠ ̵̧̥̼͖̪̦̳̫͍͒̿̉̊̋̆̉̈́̾́̒ṙ̸̡̺̯͔͈͚̬͉̞͓̝͉͉̣̂̾͂̐̒̆̊̎̈́͌̃̔̚̚͝ỏ̶̩̯̳̩̻̝̦̩͍̜̘̎t̴̡͚͓͈͈͈̻͚̱̣̟̲̹̒́̉͜͝͠͝?̷̨̗̗̰̜̥̣̳̯̲̥͕̰̯͈̦̮̈́̃̓̽

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“HahAhAHa! YoU’RE aLL JUsT fILthY GLItcHEs!!”


End file.
